Rememberance of things past (Edited and added.)
by AmandaLee
Summary: Spiked it up a little, changed the ending around, took some stuff out. Takes places in Season three. Please reread and review! Thanks and enjoy!


  
Rating: I am always bad at this so I am going to say between a regular pg-13 and a high pg-13.   
Disclaimer: I owe nothing and nobody.  
Type of story: What if and alternative university.  
Summary: What if the episode "Remembrance of Things Past" occurred in season three, and what if Dotty and the boys never came home that night.  
Time: Somewhere after "Utopia Now" and before "All the World's a Stage"  
Authors note: Yes I know it's still in script form, sorry to those who don't like it. One day I am going to try a regular story mode. Anyways, I wanted to spice this story up a bit. It being my first story ever the ending was quiet weird, so I decided I had to change it a little. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~  
  
(Dotty and the boys just left with the boys Amanda hears the door slam and starts sniffling again.)  
  
Amanda: The hardest part about this work is the feelings. Lee said not to get involved. (She nods and cries.) He was right about that.  
  
Lee: I never thought I'd live to hear you say that. (Amanda looks up. Lee is standing in the doorway of the room, holding a duffel bag.) Actually, I didn't live to hear it. Not officially, of course.  
  
(Amanda, shocked, turns her head to see Lee coming closer.)  
  
Amanda: You're alive? (She stands up.) You're alive and standing right here in my family room? Oh, you are! (She runs over and hugs him. He smiles and accepts) Oh, you are! (They laugh and hug, and then she realizes what he did. She whacks him in the back and pulls away.) Oh, I'm so angry with you!  
  
Lee: What, for being alive?  
  
Amanda: No, for whatever it is you're pulling, whatever -- whatever secret mission it is that causes this kind of deceit.  
  
(She starts crying all over again.)  
  
Lee: Look, was it a nice funeral? Not too fancy?  
  
(Amanda turns her back.)  
  
Amanda: Oh, how dare you make jokes! (She faces him.) I have been really upset about this. I thought I'd lost a friend, and that hurts. And I was frightened, too, and uh. . . Look, I know you don't like tears, I know they frighten you more than bullets, so I'm sorry about this little scene, but you brought it all on yourself because it would have been totally unnecessary if you hadn't been killed, which you haven't been, and I cared that you were dead, and I don't care if you don't care that I care.  
  
Lee: (walks over to her) Amanda I... (Amanda looks up at him and he can see the tears still coming from her eyes. He cups her face in his hands and gently brushes the tears away with his thumbs. Looks into her eyes) I am sorry. (He kisses one of her eyelids). So sorry. (Kisses the other. Amanda's breath got caught in her throat; she was confused. She didn't know why he just did that. Lee then rested his forehead against hers and came dangerously close to her lips.) I didn't mean for it to come out like that. (He whispered. Amanda could feel his warm breath on her lips. She had to close her eyes to calm her nerves. When Amanda reopened them she saw that Lee was moving slowly closer to her. He was just ready to kiss her when for some reason he moved his head and pulled Amanda close to him and just holds her. He realizes, once again, that it feels so good to have her in his arms) I do care. Really. Thank you.  
  
Amanda: (hugging him back) You're welcome. (She stands like that for a few extra seconds enjoying being held by Lee and listening to the beating of his heart reassuring that he really was there. Amanda slowly pulls away from him and wipes the tears from her eyes). Would you like a sandwich?  
  
Lee: That would be nice.  
  
Amanda: Good. (They walk into the kitchen. Amanda looks in the fridge.) Why did you do it?  
  
(Lee sits on the counter and watches her get the sandwiches ready.)  
  
Lee tells her all about the mission and why he did what he did. He then tells her what she would be doing in this mission to help him out.  
  
Amanda: If I volunteer, what would be our game plan? Where would we rendezvous, where would our, um, headquarters be?  
  
Lee: See, now this part is either incredibly convenient or incredibly awkward, depending on your answer.  
  
Amanda: To what question?  
  
Lee: Can I stay here?  
  
Amanda: Sure.  
  
Lee prepared to having Amanda say no he said his little speech: Look, Amanda, no one I know would ever look for me here and everyone you know is out of town. So if you could just get past the psychological barrier of having me around, everything would be great! So where do you want me to put my things? Hmm?  
  
(He walks away. Amanda stands there, stares, and starts to laugh. Lee comes in just realizing that she did say yes.)   
  
Lee: Um... thanks Amanda.  
  
Amanda: No problem. You had a nice little speech prepared there. (They both started to laugh.) Go put your bag in the den and we'll make the couch up for you. (Lee just nod.)   
  
  
Later that night...  
  
(They returned back from the hotel)  
  
Lee: Come on, let's get something eat, I can think better.  
  
(He stands up, but Amanda stops him.)  
  
Amanda: Now, wait a minute. We just got here.  
  
Lee: Well, we can leave again. Come on, I get fidgety.  
  
Amanda: You're supposed to be dead! You can't be seen!  
  
(Lee sighs and plops back into the seat.)  
  
Lee: I'm sick of being dead. I miss my apartment, I miss restaurants, I miss nightclubs. (He really had no clue why he just said that. He hasn't gone out to a nightclub for the longest time, hell, he hasn't even had a girlfriend since Lesley, and that was quiet a long time ago.)  
  
Amanda was surprised by his answer. She thought that he didn't go out that much anymore. She must have been mistaken: This is probably very healthy for you. (Lee massages his forehead.) No, really. Real people do not go to restaurants and nightclubs every night, they stay home and make hamburgers and watch television.   
  
Lee thought to himself: Now that sounds more like me lately. (Out loud:) Amanda. Are you going to try to make me into a real person again? (He said, just trying to be difficult.)  
  
Amanda: No. But the exposure certainly couldn't do you any harm.  
  
Lee: Okay, okay, make the hamburgers; I'll go pick us out a nice Beaujeaulet to go with them.  
  
Being friends for the past two and a half years she knew exactly what a Beaujeaulet was. Amanda: Well, there might be a half-bottle of something or other in the refrigerator.  
  
(She shrugs.)  
  
Lee: I see. I'll just have to add that to my list.  
  
Amanda: What list?  
  
Lee: I want you to stop by and pick up some things at my apartment in the morning, uh, aftershave, a couple of sweaters, and a small but provocative selection of wines.   
  
Amanda: Fine. (While walking to the kitchen she says under her breath.) I need this, this and this. I didn't know dead people were so picky.  
  
Lee: I heard that.  
  
Amanda: I said it loud enough!   
  
(Amanda walks into the kitchen to get the meat out and starts cooking)  
  
Lee looks in her refrigerator: Amanda I can't find a thing in here! It's so full of stuff.   
  
Amanda: (sighs and supposedly turns the heat on the meat down) It's probably in the back. Hang on a second. (She started to take everything out of the frig, when she remembered) Lee! Check on the hamburgers!!!  
  
Lee runs over to them. They are black like charcoal and hard as rock: Amanda I think that you burnt the burgers.  
  
Amanda: Found it! What?  
  
Lee: You burnt the burgers.  
  
Amanda: What? How? (She walked over to where the meat was and shook her head) I probably turned the heat up instead of down.  
  
Lee: Will you let me make the hamburgers my way?  
  
Amanda: Go right ahead!  
  
Lee: Thank you. (he grabs the meat and starts to cook.)  
  
Amanda: I'll be in the other room if you need me.  
  
  
A half an hour later...  
  
Amanda and Lee are sitting at the table again eating.   
  
Amanda: You know Lee these hamburgers are really good.  
  
Lee: I told you I knew how to cook. (Amanda just smiled.)  
  
Amanda: I thought that you wanted to eat so that you could think better.  
  
Lee: Well, yeah, but now it's too late and I'm too tired.  
  
Amanda: Talking about tired, I am exhausted. Leave the dishes here. I'll clean them up in the morning. (Yawned)  
  
Lee: No that's okay I'll get them now.  
  
Amanda: No it's all right. You made dinner so I get to clean up, besides you look tired too. (Her eyes started to close, Lee never noticed.)  
  
Lee: It's the least I can do for you considering that you are letting me stay here.  
  
Amanda: (opens her eyes) Hmm? I am sorry did you say something.  
  
Lee: Amanda you should be getting into bed. You can't even keep your eyes opened!   
(Amanda's eyes closed once again.)  
  
Amanda: (opened her eyes again) Lee, can we finish this conversation in the morning? I am too tired right now.  
  
Lee: Sure, do you need some help?  
  
Amanda: No, it's okay I'll manage. Really.  
  
Lee: Okay.   
  
(Amanda walks up to the stairs and starts to climb them. Lee watches her and can see that she could barely climb them. Lee walked over to her and picked her up)  
  
Amanda: Lee, I can make it myself. (She said in a sleepy voice, but she enjoyed every second of it)  
  
Lee: Amanda, you could not. (And he carried her up the stairs and soon reached the top of the stairs. By the time that they reached her door she was already asleep. He opened her door and laid her out on the bed. He took the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered her with it. After that he went to the door.) Good night my Amanda. (Amanda moaned something and then turned to her side. Lee left the room.)  
  
  
Lee soon came out of the downstairs bathroom wearing a pair of jogging pants, decided it was too hot of a night to wear anything else. He walked over to the couch and place the pillow that Amanda gave him on it and he lied down.   
Lee: This is not comfortable. I am going to wake up with a stiff neck in the morning. (Despite of his uncomfortableness he fell straight to sleep.)  
  
  
3:00a.m...   
  
  
Lee woke up with a stiff neck: Oww! (And he starts to rub his neck. Every time he moved his neck hurt.)  
  
The next thing that he knew was that Amanda came down the stairs.   
  
Amanda: Are you okay?  
  
Lee: Yeah, just a little stiff neck. (Noticing that she did change into a pair of jogging pants and a tank top. But not noticing that her eyes were closed) Did I wake you?  
  
Amanda: Oh no, no. It's just, when you weren't upstairs I got worried.  
  
Lee: What would I be doing upstairs? (Now wondering if he was dreaming or not)  
  
Amanda: That's where you always are. (Before Lee could say a thing Amanda got up and grabbed his hand) Come on Sweetie, and we'll get you some Tylenol for that neck of yours.  
  
Lee realized what she said and said to himself: Sweetie? Where did that come from? I've gotta be dreaming, because only in my dreams does she sweet-talk me. (And he followed her into the kitchen)  
  
Amanda: Now where did I put the Tylenol? (Lee finally saw her and noticed that her eyes were closed)  
  
Lee realized that Amanda was sleepwalking. "Oh this can't be good," he thought to himself: Amanda, I'll be right back. I'll check to see if there is anything in the bathroom.  
  
Amanda: Good thinking.  
  
Lee ran over to her bookshelf and took out a big encyclopedia out. In a very low whisper: What I'm I suppose to do with a sleepwalker? (He opens the book and quickly looks in the book) (He reads aloud) Sleepwalking: is a condition during which a partly awakened person performs various physical activities. (He looks up from the book) Oh great! (Continues reading) A person is most likely to do this is due to a period of worry or tension. (Lee thought, "of course, my death, could of very likely done this") Most sleepwalkers do not remember that they have performed this.   
  
Amanda: Did you find anything?  
  
Lee: No.  
  
Amanda: Oh never mind I found it.  
  
Lee: (quickly read the rest) It does not harm a sleepwalker to be woken up. (He thought to himself "Oh, good," and he sat back down on the couch.)   
  
(Amanda stood behind the couch and gave him the medicine and a cup of water.)  
  
Lee: Thanks. (He took the medicine and placed the water on the side table next to the couch)  
  
Amanda bent down and started to rub his neck and shoulders.  
  
Lee was a little surprised at first, but after a few moments it started to make his neck feel better. He then thought to himself: I have to wake her up, but I'll do it when she's finished. (He smiled and relaxed)   
  
Before he knew it Amanda stopped rubbing his neck and placed her arms fully around his neck, but giving him enough room so that he could breathe easily.  
  
Lee thought to himself: What is she doing?  
  
Amanda started to place tiny kisses on his neck making his hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
  
Lee: Amanda? (He squeaked. He cleared his throat) Amanda.  
  
Amanda stopped: Yes Lee.  
  
Lee: What... (He thought, "Did she just call me Lee? Is she dreaming about me? Does she have feelings for me?") Amanda, what are you doing?  
  
Amanda did not stop: Lee, you love it when I do this and you know it. (It was muffled, but he knew that she said Lee once again.)  
  
Lee knew that she wasn't going to stop, so he tried to move. He couldn't though. Amanda's grip was too strong, and he was just dead tired, he couldn't move. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted to move.   
  
A smile formed on his face and Lee said to himself: What I'm I doing? Should I be enjoying this? Yes, I have feelings for her. God, I love her! Oh God! Did I just admit to myself that I do love her? What is going on?  
  
Lee decided to stop thinking and start enjoying what Amanda was doing to him. When Amanda reached his sensitive spot, which he never knew he had until Amanda discovered it, he let out a long low moan. Just then Amanda suddenly stopped.  
  
Lee was lost for words: Um... thanks Amanda for that... uh... neck rub. (Lee said with a bit of disappointment in it.) It was uh... very enjoyable.  
  
Amanda: (walked over to him, sat down on his lap, and placed her arms around his neck and sprawled her fingers through his hair.) No problem. (Moving closer and whispering in his ear.) I enjoyed it myself. (She gently took his earlobe between her teeth.)   
  
Lee was enjoying this all too much and that's when he decided that he had to put a stop to it: Amanda, you have to stop. We can't do this.  
  
Amanda stopped and starred at him with her closed eyes: And why not?  
  
Lee: Because it's not right. Your sleep walking you don't know what your doing.  
  
Amanda got up. Lee was relieved that she was listening to him, but she surprised him when she straddled his lap.   
  
Amanda pulled Lee close to her: Yes I do. (She kissed him.)  
  
Lee started to fight with himself whether he should wake her up or not. What if she woke up suddenly? Would she be angry? But he threw all his questions away when he felt Amanda's tongue teasing his lips and begging for access. Lee decided that there was nothing wrong with a little kissing and realized that at this point he could not deny Amanda anything. So he granted her access.  
  
After a little while they broke away to catch their breath. That's when Lee realized that he was lying on the couch with Amanda on top of him.   
  
Amanda: Wow! That was the most breath-taking kiss that I can recall getting from you.  
  
Lee: Yeah?  
  
Amanda: Uh-huh, but there's more where that came from. (She started to kiss him again and started to do a thorough exploration of his chest. Lee was on cloud number 9. Soon Amanda mumbled something against his lips.)  
  
Lee knowing that he could deny her nothing at this moment replied: Anything.   
  
Amanda smiled against his lips. Lee loved being the reason for her smiles.   
  
Amanda slowly descended her hands down Lee's chest. Lee didn't know what was going on until Amanda grabbed a hold of the waistband of his sweats and started to pull down.  
  
Lee tore Amanda's hands away from him: Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing Amanda?   
  
Amanda: The same thing we do every night.   
  
Lee: Uh... why don't we just lay here and cuddle tonight?  
  
Amanda: Cuddle? We haven't done that before. (Lee smiled, for full of love for this woman on top of him.) Okay. (She laid her head down and fell quickly to sleep.)   
  
Lee kissed the top of her head: Good night my Amanda. (He too fell asleep very quickly.)   
  
Next morning...  
  
Amanda woke up refreshed and she actually remembered her dream from last night. She tried to stretch, but found she couldn't. She was being held down by two muscular arms. She found that Lee was holding her.   
  
Amanda: Lee! (he wouldn't get up. Amanda tried to push away, but Lee held her tighter and started nuzzle her neck) Lee! (She moaned out of pleasure rather then out of anger. He stops nuzzling her neck, but still wouldn't wake up. Amanda tried to move on her own, but found that she couldn't so she tried to roll away from Lee, but that didn't work quite well. She fell to the floor and because Lee was holding her so tightly, he fell on top of her.) LEE WOULD YOU GET UP!! (she screamed at the top of her lungs)  
  
Lee finally woke up: Hey, you're finally awake.  
  
Amanda: Yes, I am. Now will you PLEASE get off of me?  
  
Lee: Oh yeah, sure. (He got up and sat on the couch)  
  
Amanda got up: Would you like to explain to me what YOU were doing?  
  
Lee: Me?! You're blaming this on me?!  
  
Amanda: Then who else did it? (He looked at her.) No. (Lee nodded his head. Amanda's   
Eyes widened.) No! (He continues to nod his head.) No! What? How? Why?  
  
Lee: Have you ever heard of the term "sleepwalker"?  
  
Amanda: No, I don't sleepwalk.  
Lee: Oh, so what you're telling me, is that you did everything last night on your own free will. (How he wished she would say yes.)  
  
Amanda: What? No. What did I do? Why didn't you send me back up to bed? (She went over to her bookshelf and grabbed the big encyclopedia out. Lee walks over to her. Amanda reads, sighs, and hits him over the head with the book.)  
  
Lee: Oww! (He rubbed his head) What was that for?  
  
Amanda: You could have woken me up!  
  
Lee: I tried but then you...  
  
Amanda: What? (She was really nervous) What did I do?  
.  
Lee: Well, you came down and I was having neck problems. You gave me a neck rub and when that was done you sat down... (Paused and swallowed hard.) on my lap. (Amanda opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.) I tried to wake you, but you just kissed me. (She looked downwards. Lee decided to do a little lying now.) Then you started to become stubborn, as you usually are, and you wouldn't go back to bed. So we fell asleep on the couch.   
  
Amanda: I am so sorry Lee. (Still looking at the ground.)  
  
Lee: Hey it's not your fault, it says that the reason why people walk in their sleep is due to worry or tension and that was my doing. I should have told you that I died before anything else.  
  
Amanda: I am still sorry. Can we forget that this ever happened? (She was hoping that he no, that he had some feelings for her. Hoping that maybe he liked the kiss.)  
  
Lee did not really want too. He wanted to tell her that he had feelings for her, but he was too nervous to admit it.) Yeah. Sure. Already forgotten.   
  
Amanda: Thanks Lee. (A little disappointed and she walked to the stairs) If you need me, I'll be upstairs taking a shower. (She walked half way up the stairs and then came back down.) On second thought, don't need me. (And she ran up the stairs)  
  
Lee: (Once he heard the door close upstairs he said out loud) Oh my God! What am I going to do? (He fell onto the couch.) Why can't I just tell her what I feel? She does have the same feelings for me. Or she wouldn't have been dreaming about me. I have to straighten this all out before I tell her anything. (And he walked into the downstairs bathroom to shower and change.)  
  
END OF SHOW...  
In Lee's apartment...  
Lee is untying Amanda from the chair.  
  
Amanda: So Lee, how was it last night? (Trying to make small talk)  
  
Lee: (Here is my chance.) It was fun, quite good; it gave me a new thrill of excitement.   
  
Amanda: Being normal, and eating hamburgers gave you a thrill of excitement.  
  
Lee: Oh, we were talking about the hamburgers?  
  
Amanda: Yes. (She realized what he meant. She smiled) Oh shut up.  
  
Lee finished untying her and Amanda stood up. The two just looked at each other for a few moments until it started to feel quite awkward.  
  
Amanda: Well, I think I should be going.  
  
Lee: Yeah.  
  
Amanda knew that she destroyed everything that she had with Lee: Good-bye Lee. (She tried to run out of his apartment before she started to cry.)  
  
Lee: Amanda, wait there's something that I have to tell you?  
  
Amanda cleared her throat and talked in her most calmest voice she could find: Sure Lee.   
  
Lee: Um... we did a little more then just have a simple kiss.  
  
Amanda: Oh my gosh! What did we do?  
  
Lee: Well, we made out on your couch and we almost had...  
  
Amanda cut him off before he could say another word: Oh my gosh! Lee I am so sorry. I... I... I should leave now. (She tried to get to his door, but he blocked her way.)  
  
Lee: So I have to ask you. Amanda King, do you love me?  
  
Amanda putting her hand on her forehead, looking down, and speaking very quietly: Lee, don't make me answer. I don't want to lose...  
  
Lee cupped her chin pulled her head up and caressed her check: Cause, Amanda King, I sure love you.  
  
Amanda: What? You... but...  
  
Lee: And it's not just because of what happened last night. I have loved you for a long time and last night was just what I've been holding in for so long... I just let it all out... and after I heard what you told me I realized that you have the same feelings that I do. Look at me; I'm barely making any sense here. Amanda (Looking deep into her eyes) Please tell me that you love me too. I don't know if I could live without you.   
  
Amanda: Lee, I love you too. I have for a very long time.   
  
Lee couldn't wait another minute more. He kissed her. Amanda placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Lee picked Amanda up and carried her to the couch. He laid her down on the couch and he kneeled on the floor. He didn't want to push Amanda into doing something that she didn't want to do yet.  
  
Lee started to caress Amanda's cheek and Amanda said: So, what do you think do you think of repeats?  
  
Lee: I don't care for reruns that much. I like new things. (Amanda kissed him hard and long.) But if you mean a repeat like last night, I think I can learn to like it. (Amanda kissed him again.) Okay, maybe I can learn to love it. (And with that said they kissed once more pouring in all their love that they had for one another into it.)  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
